The Slayer's daughters
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: What if Buffy had 2 daughters? One from Angel and One from Spike. I figured since two vampires can have a human kid,a vampire and a human can. ON HIATIUS FOR THE TIME BEING UNTIL I CAN GET MORE IDEAS OR INSPIRATION FOR THIS FANFICTION.
1. The Spell

**_The Slayer's Daughters_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Spell_**

**_Author's note/ Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer; Only my Oc's Buffy's Daughters. A big Thank you to my Beta Reader Nathy . Faithy! :D_**

* * *

**_Flashback September, 1998_**

_Buffy open the door to the small, dark, silence and almost suffocating room nervously. There's no way she can keep this going without help. Specially with Angelus at bay. She enters a bit more before she hears her name in a whispered voice "Buffy?"_

_"Miss Calendar?" The blonde slayer called. _

_"Yes, it's me." She affirmed. "Don't worry dear, my friend will take good care of her. Once she's ready." _

_"I can't let them know about this." Buffy told her unconsciously touching her womb. "They can't ever know. They would absolutely freak out." _

_"I know that. That's why she'll take her and raise her as her own daughter." Jenny explained her._

_"How am I going to hide this though?" She said gesturing to her belly. "Sooner or later they'll notice that my stomach is growing bigger."_

_"No, they won't after I finish this spell." Jenny said._

_"What about..." Buffy began asking but was cut of by voice, calm but strong. "I promise it won't hurt him/her." The teacher noticed the hesitant look in Buffy's eyes. "I made sure it won't."_

_Buffy was uncertain whether to trust her or not. She knew all the time about the curse and how Angelus would bring chaos and destruction, but had remained quiet. Unfortunately she was all Buffy had and with a secret as big as a child a person tends to see the greater picture._

_She sighs. "Do you trust me, Buffy?" Asked the gypsy._

_"Yes." She said for final, slowly nodding her head._

_"Alright. First, I'll do this spell to protect the child and you from getting seriously injured, or killed." Getting closer to the slayer she touched the younger girl womb, closing her eyes she started to recite the spell in Romanian._

_"De protecție pentru copil și mama sa, să-i țină toate zeitele din orice prejudiciu moarte să le prezint cu grijă, dragoste și noroc."_

_The candles that were around the place flickered, Buffy felt a breeze pass through her body. The witch opened her eyes and smiled before reciting another spell._

_"Pentru ochii curiosi, ochii răului, mintea neserioase și teama de necunoscut implor te lui Dumnezeu a vieții și a destinului de a orbi pe cei din jur Vânătoarea până când ea se poate spune-le adevărate sau când timpul apar."_

_"That should keep them from finding out."_

_"Are you sure?" The slayer asked. "Yes." The computer teacher told her._

**Rome September, 2001**

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled. "Look out!"

Buffy quickly ducked barely missing the dagger that was thrown at her. The male vampire lunged at her again. "Have a nice trip!" She said as she staked him in the heart.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Xander asked running over to her with Dawn at his heels. "Yeah," She replied "I'm fine."

"Xander," Dawn said looking at his arm. "Your arm's bleeding."

"It's okay." He told her shrugging off his pain.

"No it's not." The slayer's little sister stated. "You have a very deep gash. We'll probably have to get you stitches."

Buffy watched as Dawn tenderly cleaned Xander's arm where it had gotten cut on a piece of glass. She was still getting used to the fact that Dawn was dating her best friend. She was so used to seeing him with Anya. Anya...she felt her heart crushed, a sharp pain passing through her body. The ex-vengeance demon had died to save Andrew, nobly joining them on the Battle against the First.


	2. The Call

**_The Slayer's Daughters_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_The Call_**

**_Author's note/ Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer; Only my Oc's Buffy's Daughters. Who's names have been changed You'll notice. A big Thank you to my Beta Reader Nathy . Faithy! :D_**

* * *

Buffy. She heard a voice call. That's funny. She thought. It sounded a lot like Anya, which was quite impossible considering the fact she was pretty much dead since the First. There was no way she could be alive, she wasn't a vengeance demon when she died.

She ignored the voice watching Xander and Dawn walking in front of her doing their course to home, technically it was the Summers apartment but Xander did live with them. As soon as they arrived Dawn went into the kitchen a came back with a first aid kit, then she proceeded to put antibiotic ointment on Xander's arm.

Buffy was closing the door as the telephone rang, she quickly pick it up on their living room, leaving both Scoobies behind.

"Summers residence."

"Hello, may I speak with Ms. Buffy Summers?" A female voice asked.

"This is her." Buffy replied.

"Thank the lord, Buffy. I'm Anna, I suppose.."

"Anna? Oh my gosh, are they alright? Are they safe?" Buffy asked terrified.

"Yes, they're fine." Anna said. "They've been activated as slayers though."

"What?" She exclaimed dumbfounded. "They're only little girls! How can they be..."

"Buffy, is everything okay in there?" Her younger sister asked as she walked out the kitchen seeing her on the living room.

"Yes." The slayer replied. "Just go and finish cleaning out Xander's gash on his arm. If he needs stitches we'll take him to the hospital."

"Okay," Dawn replied. Dawn walked out of the living room and went back to cleaning out the gash on Xander's arm. As soon as Dawn had left Buffy turned back to the phone.

"Are you sure? Slayers aren't supposed to have children in the first place. How can they be slayers?" She demanded. "The slayer before me had a son and he didn't have any super powers of any kind!"

"Buffy, please calm down!" Anna said to her over the phone.

"I'm sorry...I just...I don't understand... How this could...happen." The blond haired slayer told her.

"It's okay Buffy. We're working on finding out how this could had happened." She assured her.

"What if... Wait." Buffy said.

"What?"

"I had my friend, who's a witch, do a spell to make all of the potential slayers activate as slayers. Would that have done it?" Buffy asked Anna.

"I think that's probably how they're slayers now." Anna told the blond-haired slayer. "I don't know if you want me to bring them to you or keep them here?" She heard the slayer sigh. "Don't worry we'll keep taking care of them."

"I will. What about you're watcher and friends?"

"I don't know. I have no idea. How could I bring this up? What would they think?"

"You'll have to tell them sometime."

"I know. I'll figure out when and what I'll tell them. Just promise me that they'll be all right."

"I promise." Anna said. "We'll protect them with our lives."


	3. The Talk

**_The Slayer's Daughters_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_The Talk_**

**_Author's note/ Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer; Only my Oc's Buffy's Daughters. Who's names have been changed You'll notice. A big Thank you to my Beta Reader Nathy . Faithy! :D_**

* * *

Buffy hung up the phone and began to pace back and forth. A million questions went through her head.

Should I tell them about Katherine and Tanya?

Should I just not say anything?

Should I talk to Willow?

Should I tell Angel and Spike that they're fathers? That they have daughters?

And if do tell them should I tell them about being slayers and having their powers activated?

What should I ... Giles! I should talk to Giles. He'll know what to do. He'll know What to say.

A few days later in England

"Buffy, I'm afraid I out of words." The ex-librarian and watcher Rupert Giles said.

"Giles" She murmured but was promptly cut of by her watcher.

"How could you be so irresponsible? Hide this from us?"

"I.." She tried.

"What you did was careless and reckless abandoning your children with the Gypsies!" He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, What was I supposed to do?" She yelled at him. "Have them stay with me and be targeted by vampires and demons all the time?"

"Buffy..."

"You don't understand! I did what was best for them!" She said tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. "I did what I had to do as a mother to protect my children." She said the last sentence in a whisper.

"Buffy, I'm sorry that I upset you." Her watcher told her as he sat down in a chair and gestured for her to do the same. They were in his house in England.

"Now tell me. What are your children's names?"

She smiled faintly wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. She cleared her throat and then proceeded to speak.

"Their names are Katherine who is five years old and Tanya, she just turned one."

"They sound lovely." He said taking a sip of a cup of tea he had before Buffy came in.

"Yeah." She replied with a smile. "Katherine Joy Summers O'Connor and Tanya Anne Summers Pratt."

"What?" He said.

"Those are their full names." The blond haired slayer replied.

"Ah, I see." Giles replied. He then took a sip of his cup of tea. "Oh. Sorry would you like a cup of tea?"

"Nah, that's okay. I'm good." She told her watcher.

"I suppose you're right. That having Jennys' gypsy friend take care of them was for the best."

"Soooo..." Buffy began "You're not mad at me?"

"No, of course not." They sat in silence a few minutes. "So, when are you planning on telling Angel and Spike about their daughters?"

Buffy shook her head. "What and have them yell at me? And besides what if Angel gets turned evil again? Ya know back to Angelus?

Rupert Giles sighed. "Buffy, you'll have to tell them someday."

"I know. Just, not now okay." She replied. "I just need some time to think."

"Alright." Her watcher nodded. "But the longer you wait the angrier they may be." Buffy nodded as she stood up to go.

"I'll tell them soon. When I'm ready." She hugged Giles and walked towards the door.

Giles nodded in approval. "Are you planning on telling Dawn, Xander, and Willow?"

"I'll tell them later." She turned around. "Oh, and Thanks for talking to me Giles."

"Your welcome Buffy." He answered back. "You're heading back to Rome, I hope?"

"Yeah," Buffy replied pausing at the door. "Bye." She then opened the door.

"Farewell Buffy." Giles said waving at her. She closed the door without much of a sound and Giles smiles finally happy that she had told them. He had knew of course, he had seen the magic surrounding her, and talked with Jenny she had briefed him and he trusted his slayer to come and tell him the true, the moment she was ready to do so.

Buffy walked around the streets of England before arriving at her destination. The hotel was not big, but cozy and she adored the view she had from the room she was staying. It had been a good walk, gave her perspective from what was to come. She knew she would have to break the news for the Scoobies, but she was confident that they would eventually support her.

She made her bags, lazily enough and got a quick shower. After getting herself ready she picked up her things and went down to check out from the hotel. She asked for a cab to take her to the airport. As she arrived in the airport she double checked to make sure she had everything and then when they called her flight number she stepped on the plane with her two duffel bags, which were her carry on bags. She found her seat and sat down.

"Rome, here I come." She said to no one in particular.


	4. Aunts And Uncles

**_The Slayer's Daughters_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Aunts And Uncles_**

**_Author's note/ Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer; Only my Oc's Buffy's Daughters. Who's names have been changed You'll notice. A big Thank you to my Beta Reader Nathy . Faithy! :D_**

* * *

After a few hours, Buffy's plane arrived in Rome. She did exactly what everyone else does, she left the plane, pick up her luggage, and grabbed a bus to home.

The moment she puts her keys on the door and enters the house she hears "Hey Buffster, where were you?"

"We came back from the hospital and you were gone, hadn't left a note or anything, we got worried." Xander tells her.

"I'm sorry, Xander" Buffy apologized. "I had something very important to discuss with Giles."

"What was so important you couldn't care to leave us a note? Or give us a call?" Xander questioned her.

"What Buffy?" Asked Dawn joining them on the living room. Xander had leaned on the armchair and head his eyebrows arched at her.

Buffy breathe deeply, before getting all her courage and saying "I had to tell him about my daughters."

"Ha! Obviously!" He laughed, mocking a bit. "That's a really good one Buffy."

"Do I look like I'm joking Xander?" She asked.

"Wait," Xander said looking at her face. "You're dead serious aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Wow!" Xander said in astonishment "You have daughters?!" He looked at Dawn and at the slayer and back saying "Dawn! She has daughters!?" Dawn was just as surprise if not more "How many daughters do you have?"

"Two." She replied "Katherine and Tanya."

After the shook Dawn literally squealed in happiness "You mean I'm an Auntie!"

"Yes."

"How old are they and when do I get to meet them?!" Dawn asked enthusiastically.

"Katherine is five and Tanya is one." Buffy informed them "About meeting them... I'm not sure."

"Wait where are your daughters, Buff?" Xander asked.

"In Romania." Their jaws dropped.

"What are they doing in Romania?" Xander asked.

"When I found out I was pregnant. It was after Angel had lost his soul. So I went to Jenny for help."

"So what's this got to do with them ending up in Romania?" Dawn asked.

"When I went to Jenny for help she suggested sending them over to Romania to a friend of hers named Anna to raise them as her own children." Buffy answered.

"And you agreed to it?" Xander said in disbelief.

"I had to Xander." She said. "I didn't know how long Angel was going to be Angelus. What I did was for the best." Xander shook his head.

"Xander think about it." Buffy argued. "What do you think Angelus would've done if he knew he had a human daughter?! He might have turned her or worse."

"I get where you're coming from Buff but; a child needs their mother."

"Do you think it was easy for me?!" Buffy retorted "I carried them inside me for nine months! Nine months Xander!"

"What about their needs Buffy?" Xander shot back "They need their mother."

"Don't you think I know that!?" She yelled back at him "I would've rather have them far away from me and safe then to keep them here to get hurt or worse die!"

"Buffy calm down." Dawn told her.

Buffy took a few deep breaths. "I have to go get some air." She said suddenly.

"Buffy are you sure you'll be okay to go out by yourself?" Dawn asked concerned.

She smiled slightly "Thanks Dawnie, but I'll be fine." Buffy walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

Buffy walked for a while; not knowing where she was going. She then found herself at the airport again. "Next flight to Romania!" Someone called over a loudspeaker.

Buffy felt a pain and aching in her heart. She needed to see her little girls. She quickly purchased a ticket and boarded the plane. After a few hours she landed in Romania.

She took a deep breath and walked off the plane. She began walking towards where Anna was currently living with her two daughters.

After walking quite a ways; She saw a fire and many people who were obviously Gypsies from the way they dressed everywhere around the site.

"Excuse me!" She called out "Does anyone here know where I can find Anna?"

"Buffy?!" Anna said making her way through the crowd surprised. "I didn't expect to see you anytime soon."

"I'm sorry to just pop in out of nowhere." Buffy said "It was a last minute decision. I just really wanted to see my babies."

"I understand," Anna sympathized with her. "Come they're playing with the other children."

She stopped where the children were playing. A black haired brown eyed girl came walking over to Anna holding a curly blonde haired blue eyed little girl. "Katherine, Tanya Anne, this is your mother, Buffy Summers."

"Mommy?" Tanya Anne asked unsurely.

"Yes." Buffy told them "That's right I'm your mommy."

"Mommy!" Tanya repeated in happiness. She held up her arms to her mother. Buffy smiled and took Tanya from Katherine's arms and cuddled her. She shifted Tara to one arm and picked up Katherine with the other.

Anna looked at the scene before her, Buffy holding her two daughters close to her heart. "You should take them home with you."

Buffy looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Take them back with you. They need their mother." Anna explained. "They've been away from their mother far too long."

"Thank you." Buffy said gratefully, unshed tears evident in her eyes.


	5. Bringing Back My Babies

**_The Slayer's Daughters_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Bringing Back My Babies_**

**_Author's note/ Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer; Only my Oc's Buffy's Daughters. Who's names have been changed You'll notice. A big Thank you to my Beta Reader Nathy . Faithy! :D_**

* * *

Anna helped Buffy make the arrangements to take her daughters back at Rome with her. They had worked all night and Anna said she would send the girls belongings later, they hugged each other and having both her daughters in her arms Buffy went to the airport.

Finally Xander and Dawn would met their nieces and so would the rest of the gang. Katherine and Tanya were happy with their mom again, Buffy had had sorted out all of the legal papers and now she is their legal guardian as well as their mother.

Hours later they landed back in Rome. Buffy called a cab and took her daughters to hers, Dawns, and Xanders apartment.

Dawn opened the door and saw Buffy holding her two daughters. "Oh my Gosh!" She exclaimed, "Are these cute girls my nieces?"

"Yep!" She told her little sister. "I went and got them from Romania."

"Oh my gosh!" Dawn said clasping her hands together, "They're so adorable! Can I hold them?"

"Sure." She replied. Buffy handed them over to her. Dawn cuddled her nieces.

"So that's where you've been." Buffy looked over to see Xander standing further into the apartment.

"Yeah." Buffy said. "It was kind of a impulse." She informed them.

"Well we're glad that you're back Buffster." Xander told her. "You can't just take off all of the time and not tell us where you're going."

"Sorry," Buffy began, "I didn't mean to worry you guys."

"It's okay." Xander replied. "You did the right thing by going to get your daughters."

Buffy smiled happily in return. She had her daughters back and everything was now perfect; or at least it seemed that way. Dawn went to play with her nieces in her bedroom.

The thought still plagued her mind. What about their fathers? Should she tell them about their daughters?

Xander seemed to have read her mind. "Are you going to tell Dead Boy and Peroxide about their daughters?" He asked meaning Angel and Spike.

Buffy sighed, "I don't know."

"They deserve to know, that each of them have a daughter with you, Buffy." Xander told her.

"I know that they do." Buffy told him, "At first Angel had turned to Angelus, and Spike didn't have a soul." Buffy put her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do."

"Tell them the truth." Xander told her.

"It's not that easy." Buffy told him.

"Sure it is Buffy." Xander replied, "Just go up to them and say them, 'Hey Spike, Angel guess what, I didn't tell you before but you both got me pregnant and I gave birth to two daughters. One's yours Spike, and one is yours Angel."

"I can't do that Xander." Buffy cried, "They'll hate me."

"Maybe they will." Xander said, "But they have every right too since you denied them the chance to know their daughters."

"Thanks Xander. The Slayer commented sarcastically "That makes me feel SO much better."

"Hey, all I'm saying is that they deserve to know that they've each fathered a child." Xander pointed out "And your daughters deserve the chance to get to know their fathers."

"I guess you're right." Buffy admitted.

"Of course I'm right." Xander replied. "So what's your next course of action Buff?"

"I guess I should go tell Angel and Spike about their daughters." She sighed in defeat.


	6. The Reveal

**_The Slayer's Daughters_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_The Reveal_**

**_Author's note/ Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer; Only my Oc's Buffy's Daughters. Who's names have been changed You'll notice. A big Thank you to my Beta Reader Nathy . Faithy! :D_**

* * *

The Slayer's Daughters

Chapter 6

Buffy went to the living room. She picked up the Phone. First she decided to Call Willow to tell her all about her daughters.

"Hey Wil." Buffy said once she picked up the phone.

"Oh hey Buffy!" Willow said happy to hear her best friends voice. "How are you?"

"Good, but I've been better." She took a deep breath. "Will there's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I slept with Angel and then he turned into Angelus."

"Of course." She said, "But what does this have to do with what you want to tell me?"

"When I slept with Angel that night..." She paused, "I got pregnant from Angel."

"What?!" Willow said shocked, "How is that even possible?!"

"You're asking me that?" Buffy replied. "I don't know but anyways I got pregnant from Angel and had a daughter which I named Katherine Joy Summers O'Connor."

"So how and why did you hide your pregnancy from us the entire time?" Willow demanded.

"I had my reasons Wil." She replied, "Let's just please leave it at that."

"Please enlighten me." Willow said upset.

"You're mad at me." Buffy Stated.

"Of Course I'm mad Buffy!" She shot back. "Did you really think I wouldn't be?!"

Willow continued her rant. "I'm your best friend Buffy! I can't believe you didn't trust me enough to tell me!"

"It's not that I didn't trust you Wil." Buffy told her.

"Then what was it?!"

"Angel was Angelus at the time Willow. If he knew that he had a human daughter he would've changed her... or even worse." Buffy Said. "I couldn't risk that happening So with the Help of Ms. Calender I hid My pregnancy."

"I understand your reasons now Buffy but I'm curious...How exactly did she help you hide your pregnancy?" She asked her.

"She did two spells." Buffy replied. "The first was to keep me from getting seriously injured or killed the Second was to hide my pregnancy from all of you."

"Wow." Willow replied, "This is a lot to take in Buffy."

"I know but there's even more."

"What else could there possibly be?" Willow questioned her.

"I have two daughters." She told her. "The other one Spike is the father of..."

"Whoa!" Willow said in shock, "Hold on a minute! You have two daughters?! And their fathers are the only two vampires in the world with souls?!"

"Yeah." Buffy replied.

"Well, I didn't expect all of this when I answered the Phone That's for sure." Willow said. "I expected maybe a "Hi" a "Hello, How are you doing?" Maybe an update on how you, Dawn and Xander were doing... Definitely not... Okay I have two daughters I never told you about and hid both pregnancies from you all."

"I know it's a lot to Take in." Buffy replied.

"Yeah!" Willow replied.

"But I just thought I should tell you before I leave to go tell them both about their daughters."

"So you're traveling to LA?"

"Yep." Buffy replied, "I'm taking my daughters too to meet their fathers."

"Well that's good. That they'll finally get to meet their fathers I mean." Willow replied,.

"Yeah, Not sure how that conversation is going to go down." Buffy told her.

"Well at least you're finally going to tell them." Willow said. "By the way What are their names?"

"Katherine Joy Summers O'Connor and Tara Anne Summers Pratt." Buffy informed her.

"You named one of them after Tara?"

"Yeah." She told her and Katherine is named after My mom and Angel's sister."

"Angel had a sister?"

"Yep, before he killed her and also before he was given a soul." Buffy replied, "Also Little Tara is named after Spike's mother her name was Anne."

"Oh, that's nice that you named them each after family members and friends." Willow commented.

"Yeah," Buffy replied. "Katherine is 5 Tara is 1."

"So what do they look like?" Willow asked her best friend.

"Katherine has Angel's hair color and eyes, but my curls." She informed her, "Tara has my hair color curls and eyes." "Aw!" Willow responded. "They sound adorable!"

"They are, but I'm biased since I'm their mother." Buffy replied, "Anyways I have to go Willow. My flight leaves in a few days and I haven't packed stuff for the girls yet. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay, and have you told Giles yet? About your daughters?"

"Yeah he was the first one I told, then Dawn and Xander and then you." She replied.

"Oh well let me know how Angel and Spike take the news." Willow told her. "I will as soon as I give it to them. Bye Wil."

"Bye Buff." Buffy hung up the phone. She sighed, Now to buy stuff for her daughters and pack their things. She hadn't told Willow, Xander, Giles or Dawn about her daughters being slayers. She didn't know how they'd react. And knowing Willow she would've felt guilty and responsible for them being activated as slayers and she didn't want that. Now to get ready for their flight to LA to face her daughter's fathers and give them the most shocking news of their Lives.


	7. Arriving at their destination

The Slayer's Daughters

Chapter 7

Author's note/ Disclaimer: Thanks you again to my Beta reader ! :D

* * *

The Slayer's Daughters

Chapter 7

Arriving at their Destination

Buffy hung up the phone and sighed. Now to start packing for the flight to LA. As she began to pack the thoughts plagued her mind. How would she break it to them? How could she start the conversation? How would they react?

She packed a few weeks worth of clothing for her daughters for all four seasons; since she didn't know how long they'd be there. She then packed her clothes (also for all four seasons) along with some snacks for the girls including some small water bottles. She then grabbed some coloring books, paper crayons, stuffed animals and other things to keep the girls busy on the plane ride. During the next hour she had booked a flight for her and her two girls. They would leave within the next few days.

**_A few days later..._**

"Are you all packed for your flight Buff?" Xander asked.

"Yep." She informed him. "I've got all of my and the girls things all packed and ready to go."

"So when do you plan to come back?" He asked.

"I don't know." Buffy replied. "I don't know how long I'm staying either; so I just packed for all seasons for the girls and myself." Buffy glanced at the clock. "We'd better get going our flight leaves in two hours." She stood up and hugged Xander.

"Bye Xander, take care of Dawnie for me okay?"

"I will, don't worry." He replied returning the hug. Dawn who had just come into the room she ran forward and gave her older sister a hug. "Bye Buffy." She said. "Be safe and careful. Don't let anything happen to my nieces."

"Don't worry." She replied. "Anyone who tries to even do so much as touch them is going to get it." Buffy gave her sister and best friend a smile. Buffy looked from the stuff to her two daughters who were sleeping on the bed in Dawn's room.

"Here Buff let me help you with that stuff." Xander offered grabbing her two daughters backpacks while Dawn grabbed her backpack.

"Thank you both." She replied gratefully.

"No problem Buff." Xander told her. Buffy carried her two daughters Katherine and Tanya in her arms to the car. Xander put the suitcases and her backpack in her trunk while Dawn helped buckle her nieces in their car seats.

Buffy gave Xander and Dawn each one more hug before getting into the drivers side of her car. She closed the doors and locked them. She looked at them one last time before she put on her seatbelt, started the car and then drove away.

Every once in a while Buffy glanced back at her two daughters who were still sleeping peacefully in their carseats in the back seat of the car. After an hour they arrived at the airport. Buffy but her backpack with her things on her back. She carried Tanya and Katherine in slings one on each side.

Dawn had offered to come and get her car and drive it back to their apartment. Buffy had accepted. Dawn had a copy of her car's keys. She would pick it up and drive it back for her.

"Next flight to Los Angeles." A feminine voice called over the loudspeaker. Well here comes nothing. She thought to herself. She boarded the plane with her two daughters. They found their seats, which were right near the bathroom. She put their things in the overhead compartment and then settled in with her daughters.

She took them to the bathroom before they boarded the flight and bought them some food and drinks from Burger King; which they were now happily eating and drinking in their seats next to their mother. Buffy fastened their seatbelts and hers.

The plane took off a few minutes later. Buffy went to the bathroom after some moments. She wasn't gone for more than 3 minutes not wanting to be away from her daughters no longer than was necessary. She washed her hands and quickly sat back down in her seat and fastened her seatbelt.

She began to eat her food from Burger King while keeping an eye on her girls the whole time. Buffy felt anxious during the whole plane ride. She hoped that Angel and Spike wouldn't react badly to the news that they were fathers.

Then Again Spike was always great with Dawn. She was sure he'd be a great father; Angel as well. She hoped that they would take the news well, if not then she wasn't sure what she would do. She sighed.

After the girls finished eating and drinking they fell right back asleep. Buffy finished her food and then threw away their trash once the flights attendant came around to collect any and all garbage from the passengers. Buffy pulled out a book she had brought for the plane ride and began to read. She had finished the first chapter when Katherine and Tanya had woken up.

"Mommy?" Katherine questioned. Buffy put away her book and turned to her eldest daughter. "Yes sweetheart?" She replied. "I had a bad dream where you left us and this time you didn't come back." She told her sadly.

Buffy felt saddened at what her daughter had told her. "It's alright sweetheart." She replied. she pulled them both into her lap (after getting their seat belts off) and held them close. "Don't worry mommy's here and I'm never going to leave you again."

The girls then after a few minutes went back to their own seats and began coloring (or in Tanya's case scribbling) in their coloring books Buffy had bought for them.

A few hours later they landed in LA. Buffy gathered their bags and picked up her daughters. She then hailed a taxi. "Where to?" The Taxi driver asked. "To the Hyperion Hotel." Buffy replied.

Angel and his gang had moved back to the hotel after they defeated the armies of Hell sent by Wolfram and Hart.

About twenty minutes later they reached their destination. Buffy got her daughters out of the cab and then hers and her girls stuff. "Well here goes nothing." She told herself.

She walked towards the doors to Angels' base the Hyperion Hotel. She opened the door and walked in holding her girls tightly, her backpack on and the girls backpack slung over one shoulder. "Hello?!" She called out. "Is anyone here?" She walked into the hotel cautiously but alert. "Angel?!" She kept walking carefully watching everything around her. "Spike?!"

"Momma." Tanya said tugging on a lock of her hair. "I scared."

"It's okay Tanne." She said soothingly. "Mommy will protect you and your sister Kat okay?"

"Kay mommy." Tanya replied. Buffy walked around the hotel but saw no one at all. "I wonder where everyone is." Buffy said more to herself than to her daughters.

"Buffy?" She turned around and saw someone who she had thought to be dead until Andrew came back from visiting L.A and told them that he was still alive. "Spike." She breathed.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned her. He then noticed the two girls she was holding. "And who are these girls?" She licked and then began to bite her lip nervously unsure of how to begin to explain everything.

* * *

Author's note/Disclaimer: I hope you all like this chapter. :) Please give me feedback and tell me your thoughts on this chapter and the whole fanfic so far.


	8. Explanations

The Slayers Daughters

Chapter 8

Author's note/Disclaimer: I don't Own Buffy The Vampire Slayer; Only My Oc's. Sorry for the wait. For the longest time I had writer's block. :P SO I just recently started watching Buffy the vampire slayer again and my writers block was instantly cured! :D Hurrah! I should watch more Buffy the Vampire Slayer then.

* * *

"They're my daughters." She said nervously.

"What?" Spike said looking shocked at the news.

"Yeah," She said softly. "Is Angel Around?"

"No, but He should be back soon." Spike replied.

"Okay, Cause There's something I need to tell both of you." Buffy began, "I think I should just tell you both at the same time so I won't have to repeat myself."

"What do you have to tell us?" Spike asked curious.

"I'll tell you when Angel arrives." She repeated her earlier statement. Buffy heard the front doors open and close. _Speak of the devil. _She thought. She turned to see the vampire in question walking through the front doors.

"Hey, Spike." Angel said. He then noticed a certain blonde haired slayer standing across from Spike. "Buffy?" He said sounding surprised to see her.

"Hey." She replied sounding anxious.

"Slayer, here has something to tell us." Spike told Angel.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Don't know." Spike replied, "She wouldn't say till you got here. Said she didn't want to have to repeat herself."

"So what did you want to tell us?" Angel questioned her. Buffy shifted back and forth nervous and anxious all at the same time. Angel just then noticing the two little girls in her arms. "Who are those girls?"

Buffy went to answer but before she could Spike replied. "Her daughters apparently." He told his grandsire.

"What?" Angel replied.

"My thoughts exactly mate." Spike said.

Buffy went to explain herself when Katherine wriggled out of her arms and ran to Angel hugging him around the legs while crying. "Daddy!"

"Daddy?!" Spike and Angel both exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, about that..." Buffy began. "Angel, Spike, this little girl in my arms is Tanya Anne Summers Pratt."

Buffy then motioned to her eldest daughter with her free arm. Their luggage now being by her in a pile on the floor.

"And that little girl hugging Angels Legs is Katherine Joy Summers O'Connor." She told them. "Katherine, is your daughter Angel, and Tanya is your daughter Spike." She told them. She bit her lip and nervously and Anxiously waited for their reactions.

"What?" The two vampires with souls said again in unison.

Buffy hurried to explain how she came to be pregnant and Everything. "I got pregnant just before you turned into Angelus." She told angel. "So with the help of Ms. Calendar I hid my pregnancy not only from you guys but the Scoobies too."

"And I got pregnant with Tanya the first time We slept together Spike." Buffy replied.

"The first time?" Angel said, "So you slept with him?" He gestured to spike. "And more than once?!"

Buffy flushed in embarrassment. She avoided looking into their eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier; but I had my reasons."

"What reasons Buffy." Angel demanded.

"After I found out that I was pregnant." Buffy began. "You were still Angelus. I thought that if you knew as Angelus that you would kill her, or turn her or something more horrible than that."

"I get that but; why wouldn't you tell me after I got my soul back?" Angel asked. Spike stood watching the whole exchange between the Slayer and his Grandsire.

"I figured it wouldn't matter." She replied. "I sent them both when they were born to live with the Kalderash Gypsies; Specifically Anna. A friend of Ms. Calendar." Buffy told them.

"Why would you do that?" Angel asked.

"It was for the best okay?" Buffy told them. "The Gypsies have magic and they could protect them. I couldn't I was just one girl, one slayer."

"What about me?" Spike asked. "Why didn't you tell me about my daughter, or even your pregnancy? I wasn't evil at the time."

"I know." Buffy said. "But I was afraid. I didn't know what to do. I panicked; So I decided to the same thing I did with Katherine and send her to live with the Kalderash Gypsies."

Buffy could tell that this wasn't going over well with her Ex's. The part about Her keeping their daughters from them.; But they were fine with having a daughter each. "I'm sorry." Buffy said again.

Angel looked down to see his daughter still hugging him around the legs. He reached down and swung her up and pulled her into his arms. "Hey," He said to his daughter.

She giggled and then smilled. "Hi Daddy."

Angel couldn't help but smile at his little girl. Then it finally sunk in. He was a father again. He had a daughter now as well as a son.

"Spike," Buffy began nervously, "Do you want to hold your daughter?"

"Sure," Spike responded. "Let me see the little nibblet."

Buffy held out Tanya to Spike. He took his little girl into his arms. She snuggled into his chest. A smile appeared on Spike's face. Buffy smiled watching the two vampires hold their daughters. She could tell they were going to be great fathers.

"And there's probably something else you should know." Buffy told them nervously.

The vampires turned to look at her. "What?" Spike asked.

"They've been activated as Slayers." She told them, "So vampires, and demons, among other things will probably be targeting them now."

She looked and noticed the two vampires with souls visibly tightened their hold on their daughters.

"They even try hurting them and they'll have me to answer to." Angel said fiercly.

"Me too." Spike agreed with equal venom.

* * *

Author's note: So again sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and story.


	9. Chapter 9

The Slayer's daughters

Chapter 9

Author's notes/Disclaimer: I don't Own Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Only Tanya and Katherine My OC's and Buffy's Daughters. A big Thank you once again to My Beta reader Naithy . faithy :) She made this story a whole lot better than it was before. Let's give her a big round of Applause everyone! :D

* * *

Buffy excused herself using the excuse that she had to use the bathroom. If the two vampires noticed her little lie. They didn't comment on it.

As soon as she was inside the bathroom She closed the door and pulled out her cell phone and called her red haired Best friend.

"Hello?" The witch answered the phone.

"Hey Will, It's me." Buffy said.

"Hey Buffy!" Will exclaimed, "So how did it go?"

"Okay." She said pausing for a moment, "Well, not really. It didn't go over to well with them."

"Well, I guess that's to be expected." Willow told her. "You denied them the chance to know their daughters. They'll probably be mad at you for a while about it."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "So how's everything going with you?"

"Oh, It's good." Willow said.

"You and Kennedy still together?" Buffy inquired.

"Yep." Willow said.

"Well," Buffy announced all of a sudden, "I'm going to call Xander and Dawn to let them know how it went."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Willow responded.

"Yeah, Bye Willow." Buffy replied.

Buffy then proceeded to call her other best friend and her little sister to let them know how it went.

She then exited the restroom. As soon as she walked back into the lobby of the hotel; She noticed a new face. An African American man whom she didn't recognize.

"Hey." She said. The vampire turned after she announced her presence. Buffy made her way over to the stranger and held out her hand for him to shake. "Hi, I don't believe we've met before. I'm Buffy Summers."

"Charles Gunn." He responded Shaking the vampire slayer's hand. "But I prefer to go by Gunn."

"Okay then Gunn." She replied, "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"So how do you know Angel and Spike?" She questioned him.

"I work for him."

"Oh." She replied plainly.

"So how long are you staying Buffy?" Angel asked her a few moments later.

"I'm not sure." She told them honestly. "I brought enough clothes for them for all seasons as well as myself; Since I didn't know how long we'd be staying for."

"You could stay here with them if you'd like." Angel offered, "We have plenty of empty rooms."

"Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that offer." Buffy went over to her, and her daughters, discarded luggage and gathered in in her arms. "So where do I put my and the girls stuff?"

"I'll show you to one of the Spare rooms." Angel replied with Katherine still in his arms. "You can put yours and the girls stuff in there."

"Thanks." She said to her Ex.

Angel then showed her to an upstairs bedroom a suite near his and Spike's room.

"Thanks again Angel for letting The girls and I stay here." She told him sincerely.

"It's no problem." He said to her.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry it's so short. I'm having a bit of trouble with what to do next for this fanfiction.


End file.
